xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zamachy w Katalonii
|miejsce=25px Alcanar 25px Barcelona 25px Cambrils |data=16-18 sierpnia 2017 |godzina= |zabici=16 osób 8 napastników |ranni=155 osób |typ_ataku=wybuch gazu, taranowanie furgonetką |sprawca=Younes Abouyaaqoub (Barcelona) }} określenie przypadkowego wybuchu gazu w Alcanar z 16 sierpnia oraz podwójnego ataku terrorystycznego w Barcelonie i Cambrils, które wydarzyły się w dniach 17-18 sierpnia 2017. Zginęło 16 osób, a 155 zostało rannych. Tzw. Państwo Islamskie przyznało się do ataku zaledwie kilka godzin po pierwszych informacjach o ataku w BarcelonieW zamachu na La Rambla zginęło 13 osób, ponad 100 rannych – tvn24.pl, 18-08-2017 (arch.). Jest to najpoważniejszy incydent terrorystyczny w kraju, od czasów serii zamachów bombowych w Madrycie z marca 2004. Tło Centralna Agencja Wywiadowcza w czerwcu 2017 ostrzegała, że w Barcelonie może dojść do krwawego zamachu. W Hiszpanii wprowadzono 4. stopień zagrożenia antyterrorystycznego, w związku z zamachami mającymi miejsce między innymi w Tunezji i we FrancjiHiszpania utrzymuje 4. stopień zagrożenia zamachami terrorystycznymi – polskieradio.pl, 19-08-2017 (arch.). NCTC (National Counterterrorism Center) przekazywał informacje o możliwości dokonania ataków w Barcelonie już pod koniec majaSłużby USA miały ostrzegać Hiszpanię przed groźbą zamachu w Barcelonie – polsatnews.pl, 31-08-2017. Przebieg ataków Eksplozja w Alcanar W wyniku wybuchu w domu, w którym przetrzymywano 120 butli z gazem, zginęły 2 osoby, a 7 zostało rannych. Eksplozja ta miała miejsce 16 sierpnia 2017 rokuWysoki poziom alertu terrorystycznego w Hiszpanii – tvp.info, 19-08-2017 (arch.)Przerażające fakty na temat zamachu w Cambrils. Taki był plan islamskich terrorystów – niezalezna.pl, 20-08-2017 (arch.). Wśród zabitych był Abdelbaki As-Satty, przywódca komórki terrorystycznejHiszpania: Sąd kazał wypuścić jednego z zatrzymanych ws. zamachów – rmf24.pl, 22-08-2017 (arch.) Zamach w Barcelonie Zamach miał miejsce 17 sierpnia, po godzinie 17:00 czasu lokalnego. Sprawca przemieszczał się furgonetką marki FiatHiszpania: Próba zamachu w Cambrils. Terroryści zabici przez policję – defence24.pl, 18-08-2017 w Barcelonie, po tym jak wjechał na ulicę La Rambla, rozpoczął rozjeżdżanie ludzi na dystansie ponad 500 metrów. Pojazd poruszał się zygzakiem, przez co miałoby zginąć lub zostać rannych znacznie więcej osób. Po tej akcji sprawca opuścił wnętrze samochodu i uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia drogą pieszą. Częścią zamachów miał być również kryzys zakładników w jednej z tureckich restauracji przy ulicy Tallers, ale katalońskie władzy zaprzeczyły, jakoby to wydarzenie miało mieć miejsce. W Barcelonie miała miejsce także strzelanina, w wyniku której policja zabiła jednego ze sprawców zamachuDrugi zamach w Hiszpanii. Furgonetka wjechała w ludzi w Cambrils – fakty.interia.pl, 18-08-2017 (arch.). Po ataku organy bezpieczeństwa zamknęły centrum miasta. Nieczynne tym samym stały się przystanki kolejowe i metro. Po tej masakrze policjanci odnaleźli ciało 15. ofiary śmiertelnej zamachów – to 34-letni mężczyzna znajdujący się w pojeździe, który nie stawił się do kontroli drogowej w dniu taranowania ludzi w BarcelonieKolejna ofiara zamachu w Barcelonie. Mężczyzna zabity nożem przez terrorystę we własnym samochodzie – polskieradio.pl, 21-08-2017. Wydarzenia w Cambrils W nocy z 17 na 18 sierpnia 2017 policja zdołała zabić 5 zamachowców atakujących tą miejscowość, czworo zginęło na miejscu. Do strzelaniny doszło, kiedy terroryści mający na sobie atrapy pasów szahida wyszli z samochodu marki Audi. Napastnicy przedtem ranili 7 osób, w tym policjanta. Jedna z ofiar wśród cywili zmarła w szpitalu. Ofiary Seria ataków terrorystycznych w Katalonii pochłonęła za sobą 24 ofiary śmiertelne (16 cywili i 8 terrorystów), a 155 zostało rannych – ofiarami i rannymi byli obywatele 34 państw. Śledztwo Policja zatrzymała dwóch mężczyzn mających związki z atakami, ale żaden z nich nie był kierowcą furgonetki. Dzień później doszło do zatrzymania kolejnych dwóch osób współodpowiedzialnych za zamachy. Również w piątek podawano, że do zamachu w Barcelonie miały być wykorzystywane dodatkowo butle z gazem. Hiszpańska policja oceniła, że komórka odpowiedzialna za serię zamachów składa się z 12 osób. Jednym z zabitych napastników (wskutek akcji w Cambrils) okazał się domniemany sprawca ataku w Barcelonie – 17-letni Marokańczyk Mussa Ukabir. Później te informacje zdementowano i hiszpańskie służby bezpieczeństwa uznały, że głównym sprawcą morderczej jazdy po mieście jest 23-letni Younes Abouyaaqoub. Ci sami funkcjonariusze podkreślali, że Abouyaaqoub jest jedyną osobą, która wciąż jest na wolności, spośród 12-osobowej komórki terrorystycznejTo on może być sprawcą zamachu. Trwają poszukiwania 22-latka – tvn24.pl, 19-08-2017 (arch.). 21 sierpnia sprawca ataku w Barcelonie zginął zastrzelony przez policjantów, zamachowiec w chwili śmierci nosił na sobie pas z atrapami materiałów wybuchowychHiszpania: Sprawca zamachu w Barcelonie zastrzelony – Polskie Radio, 21-08-2017. Informowano, że terrorystyczny rajd furgonetką w centrum miasta miał związek z wybuchem w jednym z domów w Alcanar. Potwierdzono te same powiązania również w przypadku tragedii w Cambrils – w nieudanym ataku zginęło 5 zamachowców i 1 cywil, a 6 odniosło obrażenia. Same wydarzenia w Cambrils, zdaniem policji, miały przybrać jeszcze większego rozmachu – terroryści początkowo mieli dokonać masakry znajdujących się w tym miejscu cywili, przy użyciu noży. Ostatecznie do tego nie doszło dzięki skrupulatnym kontrolom drogowym. Ważnym znaleziskiem stały się właśnie butle z gazem, które eksplodowały w Alcanar. Według śledczych, one miały także być częścią bardziej spektakularnego ataku terrorystycznegoZamach w Barcelonie miał pochłonąć więcej ofiar. Terroryści planowali masakrę. Chcieli wysadzać butle z gazem – niezalezna.pl, 18-08-2017 (arch.). Ostatecznie taka eksplozja pokrzyżowała terrorystom plany i pozostałe ataki zostały przyspieszoneHiszpania: zamachowców z Katalonii mogło być więcej – deon.pl, 20-08-2017. Policja zakładała, że dżihadyści mieli przeprowadzić jeden zamach lub kilka ataków bombowych w stolicy Katalonii. Zapadła również decyzja o przeszukaniu gruzowiska, śledczy dotarli do dokumentu IS oraz biletu lotniczego do Brukseli – oba te rzeczy były przynależnością przywódcy 12-osobwej komórki, Abdelbakiego As-Satty. 22 sierpnia przed sądem stała czwórka mężczyzn z 12-osobowej komórki szykującej zamachy na terytorium Hiszpanii. Sąd zadecydował, że trzech członków trafi do aresztu – dwóch za działalność terrorystyczną, zabójstwo oraz posiadanie ładunków wybuchowych; a trzeci oprócz wcześnie wymienianych zarzutów także za prowadzenie kafejki internetowej pełniącej funkcję przyczółku dla terrorystów. Czwarty z dżihadystów został zwolniony do domu, na pewnych warunkach. Także tego samego dnia wyciekły zeznania jednego z radykałów, świadczące, że głównym celem terrorystów z tej komórki miała być bazylika Sagrada Familia. Jednak duża ilość zgromadzonych butli z gazem oznaczała, że terroryści mieli zamiar zaatakować tą samą metodą inne ważniejsze budowle w Barcelonie"Celem miała być Sagrada Familia". Przecieki z zeznań – TVN24, 22-08-2017. W Maroku, również 22 sierpnia, policja zatrzymała dwie osoby podejrzane o kontakty z hiszpańską komórką dżihadystyczną, zatrzymany został także rozwoziciel butli z gazem – do ujęcia potencjalnego terrorysty doszło w CasablanceMaroko: aresztowania w związku z zamachami w Katalonii – polskieradio.pl, 23-08-2017. 24 sierpnia areszt opuścił właściciel kafejki, z powodu braku dowodów obciążających mężczyznęKolejny z podejrzanych o zamach w Hiszpanii zwolniony z aresztu – Superstacja, 24-08-2017. Następstwa Hiszpania Zabezpieczenia w postaci ciężkich donic z kwiatami oraz betonowych barier wdrożono w centrum Majorki oraz na Placa d'Espanya i na ulicy Sant Miquel. Postanowiono, że w całym kraju będzie wciąż obowiązywał czwarty stopień zagrożenia terrorystycznego, w 5-stopniowej skali. W dniach 19 i 20 sierpnia doszło do aktów przemocy w 4 muzułmańskich świątyniach położonych w: Sewilli, Grenadzie, Tarragonie oraz LogronoHiszpania: ataki na muzułmańskie świątynie w efekcie ostatnich zamachów terrorystycznych – deon.pl, 21-08-2017. We wrześniu 2017 podjęto decyzję o rozszerzeniu podobnych środków bezpieczeństwa w Andaluzji, w odpowiedzi na groźby ISIS świadczące o odbiciu Al-Andalus, z kolei zespół pałacowy Alhambra będzie pilnowany dodatkowo przez między innymi detektory metali oraz psy zdolne do wykrycia wszelkiej maści ładunków wybuchowychHiszpania zwiększa środki ochrony przed terroryzmem – niezalezna.pl, 04-09-2017. Pozostałe kraje Wielu przedstawicieli bezpośrednio i pośrednio związanych z bezpieczeństwem w III RP zapewniało, że Polska jest krajem bezpiecznym i nie dojdzie w najbliższym czasie do ataku terrorystycznego. W Niemczech, w niektórych największych miastach, wzmocniono lub wdrożono kolejne blokady. Obostrzenia te zastosowano między innymi w Dreźnie (zabezpieczenie festynów), Frankfurcie nad Menem (zabezpieczenie festynów) i Monachium (w związku ze zbliżającym się Oktoberfestem)Niemieckie miasta reagują na zamach w Barcelonie – fakty.interia.pl, 20-08-2017 (https://archive.is/fMlJA arch.). Prezydent USA Donald Trump w rozmowie telefonicznej z premierem Hiszpanii zapewnił wszelką niezbędną pomoc w śledztwie w sprawie serii atakówTrump zaproponował „wszelką niezbędną pomoc” Hiszpanii – Telewizja Republika, 19-08-2017. Władze Portugalii apelowały o to, by rodacy unikali większych skupisk osób w obawie przed dalszymi atakami. W holenderskim Rotterdamie został udaremniony 23 sierpnia atak terrorystyczny z użyciem ciężarówki wyładowanej butlami z gazem. Policja szybko zatrzymała jego kierowcę, a zaplanowany koncert grupy Allah Las mający mieć miejsce w budynku, który miał paść ofiarą zamachu, odwołanoPróba zamachu? Ciężarówka wypełniona butlami z gazem pod… – Telewizja Republika, 24-08-2017. Zatrzymany mężczyzna okazał się być osobą pod wpływem alkoholu, ponadto śledczy twierdzili, że sprawca uniknie raczej odpowiedzialności za próbę przeprowadzenia zamachu bombowego. Zespół muzyczny za to nie odwołał koncertu na kolejny dzień, który gościł później klub Niebo w WarszawieWczoraj mogli być celem zamachu, dziś koncertują w Warszawie. A policja zatrzymuje kolejnego podejrzanego – wprost.pl, 24-08-2017. Reakcje thumb|200px|Hiszpanie czczą pamięć ofiar ataków minutą ciszy na Placu Katalońskim w Barcelonie (18 sierpnia, godz. 12:00). thumb|200px|Kwiaty, znicze, zabawki i balony znajdujące się na La Rambla – jako jeden z rodzajów oddawanego zabitym hołdu ([[21 sierpnia).]] thumb|right|200px|Fernando Álvarez podczas FINA Masters World Championships 2017 upamiętnia osobiście minutą ciszy pamięć ofiar zamachów w Katalonii Hiszpański premier Mariano Rajoy ogłosił trzydniową żałobę narodową dla uczczenia ofiar zamachów, obowiązującą w okresie 18-20 sierpniaZamachy w Hiszpanii: Premier ogłosił żałobę narodową – interia.pl, 18-08-2017. Odwołano również zaplanowane na ten rok obchody festiwalu Fiestas de Gracia. Król Filip VI z małżonką odwiedzali 19 sierpnia osoby ranne w ataku w Barcelonie, później pojawili się na ulicy La RamblaHiszpania: Para królewska oddała hołd ofiarom zamachu – rmf24.pl, 19-08-2017. 26 sierpnia odbyła się licząca dziesiątki tysięcy uczestników manifestacja antyterrorystyczna, pod hasłem Nie boimy się (kat. No tinc por). Był to pierwszy tak wielki pochód w historii Hiszpanii, w którym udział brał sam król – Filip VIW Barcelonie wielka manifestacja przeciwko terroryzmowi. Po raz pierwszy z udziałem króla Filipa VI – polstanews.pl, 26-08-2017. 72. edycja zawodów kolarskich Vuelta a Espana rozpoczynała się minutą ciszy ku czci ofiar zamachówRuszyła 72. Vuelta a Espana. Majka z przyzwoitym wynikiem – sport.pl, 19-08-2017. 20 sierpnia rozegrano mecz dedykowany ofiarom zamachów, pomiędzy drużynami FC Barcelona i Real Betis i zakończony wynikiem 2:0Hołd dla ofiar ataków w Hiszpanii. Wyjątkowy mecz na stadionie Camp Nou – rmf24.pl, 20-08-2017. * Jednym z bezpośrednich świadków ataku był senator PiS Stanisław Kogut. * Wyjątkową postawę wobec ofiar zamachu wystosował pływak Fernando Alvarez. Prosił on o uczczenie minutą ciszy pamięci ofiar serii zamachów, na co nie zgodzili się organizatorzy zawodów pływackich FINA Masters World Championships, z powodu napiętego harmonogramu. Ostatecznie pozostali zawodnicy wskoczyli do wody i zaczęli pływać, a Alvarez osobiście uczcił te ofiary – kosztem dyskwalifikacji"To, co czułem było ważniejsze, niż wszystkie złote medale świata". Hiszpańskiemu pływakowi odmówiono minuty ciszy. Zobacz, co zrobił – Do Rzeczy, 22-08-2017. * Zaskakujące porównanie zamachów z 11 września 2001 roku oraz zamachów w Hiszpanii wspominał na antenie TVN24 b. antyterrorysta Jerzy Dziewulski. Zamachy na Amerykę kosztowały 0,5 mln dolarów, podczas gdy koszt ataków w Hiszpanii (a także innych zamachów z lat 2016-17) może wynieść raptem kilkaset dolarów. Artykuły podobne * Zamach w Nicei (14 lipca 2016) * Zamach w Berlinie (19 grudnia 2016) Linki zewn. * Relacja na portalu Onet (arch.) Kategoria:2017 Kategoria:Zamachy